After Life
by Saika Garner
Summary: Hermione devenue professeur à Poudlard, ressasse sans arrêt le souvenir du défunt Harry Potter...et se décide à aller lui parler, encore une fois. H/Hr OS


Les élèves de 1ère année entrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose pour leur deuxième cours de l'année. Ils s'assirent, bavardant assez bryamment, toujours pas habitués à l'ambience studieuse de Poudlard. Ils ne connaissaient pas leur professeur, puisqu'elle avait été absente au premier cours. Mais ils connaissaient son nom, et celà leur suffisait pour dire que leur professeur de Métamorphose était une légende vivante.

Bonjour à tous !

Bonjour professeur Granger !

Hermione Granger, 19 ans, jeune femme d'apparence ordinaire, et meilleure amie du défunt Survivant, Harry Potter. Elle se tenait devant ses élèves, la baguette à la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils lui rappelaient sa propre expérience des premiers cours à Poudlard. Quand Harry était encore là... Son sourire s'effaça soudainement, mais elle se reprit, et débuta son cours.

Bienvenue à votre deuxième cours de métamorphose, le premier avec moi. Vous avez eu l'insigne honneur d'avoir cours avec le professeur McGonagall avant-hier, car j'étais absente. J'espère que vous réalisez la chance que vous avez ! Etudier avec la directrice, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Les jeunes Gryffondors restèrent assez inexpressif, certains émirent un petit rire. Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil complice avant de se retourner vers le tableau et de noter le nom du sortilège sur lequel allait porter le cours.

Mademoiselle ! s'écria un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés.

Oui,...rappelez-moi votre nom s'il vous plaît.

Peter Myers.

Oui Mr Myers, je vous écoute.

Le blondinet se racla la gorge, regarda certains de ses camarades qui l'appuyèrent d'un hochement de tête, et entreprit de poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de chacun dans cette salle de cours.

Etiez-vous vraiment la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ? Et si oui, pouvez-vous nous parler de lui ?

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, qui, étonnée au plus haut point, restait là, la bouche entr'ouverte. Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement un cours de métamorphose en deuxième année, lorsque tous écoutaient le récit de McGonagall à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle cligna brusquement des yeux.

Je...heu...mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir tout ça ?

Bah, le professeur Parkinson nous a dit que tout ce qu'on raconte sur Harry Potter n'est que mensonge, et qu'elle est bien placée pour en parler puisqu'elle l'a connu ! répondit Peter.

Hermione éclata d'un rire plus que sonore, faisant sursauter quelques uns de ses élèves. Tentant de se reprendre, elle entreprit de révéler la vérité...ou presque toute la vérité.

Pansy ? Connaître Harry ? Elle se fiche de vous ! Elle ne lui a parlé que pour l'insulter durant six ans, alors permettez-moi de douter du fait qu'elle le connaisse. Moi, j'ai connu Hary Potter...peut-être mieux que quiconque d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme s'assit sur son bureau, et entama son récit. Elle débuta par sa rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, avec un garçon perdu aux cheveux noirs, et un grand rouquin un peu bête. Le troll térassé par Ron à Halloween, le premier match de Quidditch, la pierre philosophale...Puis la deuxième année, avec le polynectar, le basilic, et tous ces souvenirs qu'elle n'avais pas, puisqu'elle était pétrifiée. Ensuite vint la troisième année, année de tous les risques, avec le Retourneur de Temps, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, et l'incroyable professeur Lupin.

Puis la quatrième année, avec laquelle vinrent les premiers émois amoureux, et le choc du retour de Voldemort. S'en suivit la cinquième année, mémorable pour la création de l'Armée de Dumbledor, qui perdura jusqu'à la fin, et pour la découverte de la prophétie liant Harry à son pire ennemi.

Leur sixième année à Poudlard fut l'une des plus dures, notamment à cause de la mort de Dumbledor, et de la découverte des Horcruxes. Et vint finalement l'année fatidique, hors de Poudlard, qui vit Harry Potter mourir après avoir porté le coup fatal à Voldemort.

Le récit d'Hermione avait duré près d'une demi-heure, et les élèves étaient scotchés à leurs chaises, ne battant plus un cil. L'une d'entre eux osa finalement lever un doigt hésitant.

Et...pourquoi n'a-t-on pas retrouvé le corps du Survivant ?

Le professeur hésita, puis décida de répondre.

Eh bien...on n'a retrouvé de lui que quelques bouts de chair, de vêtements, et même quelques cheveux. Le reste a dû être désintégré.

Sa phrase s'était éteinte dans un chuchotement, et certains élèves eurent un hoquet de dégoût. Malgré tout, l'histoire du héros de toute une civilisation les intriguant jusque dans les moindres détails, ils posèrent une question qui dérangea. LA question à ne pas poser...

Miss Granger !

Oui, Sullivan ?

Uuuh...on dit que vous étiez...intimes, le Survivant et vous...c'est vrai ? demanda la petite fille, tremblante.

Hermione se reteint de ne pas tomber à la renverse. Comment auraient-ils pû savoir ? Leur histoire était restée secrète ! Un secret entre eux deux, et seule elle-même aurait pû le dévoiler ! Mais elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait forcément que d'une rumeur. Elle tenta alors de renforcer cette idée.

A vrai dire, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble, si telle était votre question. Nous étions juste amis, et il avait une petite amie de toute manière, Ginny Weasley, ma meilleure amie.

Les premières années n'insistèrent pas, et sourirent à leur professeur en sortant du cours. Visiblement, ils avaient un bon contact avec elle. C'était le vendredi, et Hermione rangeait ses affaires dans un sac, afin de rentrer chez elle le soir même. Sur le chemin de la sortie, alors que tous dînaient dans la grande salle illuminée, Hermione rencontra Pansy Parkinson au détour d'un couloir.

Bonsoir, Granger ! minauda l'ex-Serpentard.

Oh, salut Pansy...répondit la jeune femme sans aucun enthousiasme.

Comment ça s'est passé, ce premier jour avec tes précieux premières années de "Gryffon-mort" ?

Très bien, je dirais, même s'ils m'ont rapporté quelques petites choses à ton sujet ! sourit Hermione.

Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, s'exclama Pansy d'un air hautin.

Eh bien moi j'ai quelque chose : depuis quand t'amuses-tu à dénigrer et cracher sur la mémoire d'Harry ?

Le balafré n'était qu'un imbécile, et après tout, j'ai la plus totale liberté d'expression !

Je crois que ton cher Drago ne serait pas de ton avis, puisqu' Harry lui a sauvé la peau. Sur ce, Parkinson, je te souhaites un bon et très agréable week-end, lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Toi de même Granger.

Et Hermione poursuivit son chemin vers les grilles du château. Son sac sur le dos, prête à transplaner, elle devait faire un petit détour avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle devait lui rendre visite...

Dans un "Pop" sonore, elle attérit dans ce lieu un peu froid et obscurcit par l'ambiance qui y reignait. La jeune femme s'assit près de la gerbe de fleurs qu'elle avait déposée la semaine précédente. Elle sourit dans le vide, et s'adressa à son amant.

Salut Harry. Je sais pas si tu m'entends, une fois de plus...mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ! J'ai fais ma rentrée avec les petits nouveaux de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ressemblent ! Tous aussi pommés...Enfin bref, tu ne devineras jamais sur quoi a porté le cours. Sur toi ! Un comble pour un cours de métamorphose. Ils m'ont prise de court en me posant des questions sur toi, parce que cette garce de Pansy a voulu faire son intéraissante en salissant ta mémoire.

Elle tripotait nerveusement un des boutons de son chemisier.

Tu sais, c'est de plus en plus dur pour moi de venir ici, et je suis certaine que tu sais pourquoi. Il y a une rumeur d'ailleurs, selon laquelle nous aurions eu une relation plus qu'amicale toi et moi...mais où vont-ils chercher toutes ces choses, je te le demande ! plaisenta Hermione.

Un long silence pesant suivit cette touche d'humour, et la jeune femme avait les yeux rêveurs.

Tu me manques tellement, mon amour... j'ai trop besoin de toi à mes côtés, tous les jours...Mais on a plus beaucoup de temps attendre, d'ici quelques mois ce sera enfin fini...on pourra se retrouver enfin...une vie après la vie, ça va être bien, surtout pour toi...tu avais besoin de changement, tu l'auras, j'te le jure. Je t'aime tant !

Soudainement, un grand claquement se fit entendre, qui brisa le murmure du silence. Entendant des bruits de pas se raprochants, Hermione se retourna.

Oh, Pompom, je ne vous avais pas vue ! s'écria gentillement la jeune femme.

L'infirmière la regarda en souriant, tout en agitant la potion rougeâtre contenue dans sa fiole.

Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de me tutoyer ? Enfin bref, tu as l'air épuisée.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir ces temps-çi...

Tu devrais, franchement le teint cadavérique ne te vas pas trop, même s'il n'enlève rien à ta beauté...

Hermione sursauta, et tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

Mais je croyais que tu dormais !

Ca fait deux heures qu'il est réveillé. Il t'as encore eue, Hermione !

Harry était en train de s'étouffer de rire devant la tête que tirait sa petite amie.

Arrêtes, c'est pas drôle ! Tu simules trop bien pour que je remarque quoi que ce soit...

J'adore t'écouter parler dans le vide. C'est dans ces moments là que tu te laisses aller, et que tu me dis les plus belles choses...

Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle, mutine.

Comme "Je t'aime", par exemple.

Quoi ? Désolée j'ai pas entendu, tu peux répèter ?

Je t'aime, mon amour, sursura Harry à l'oreille de le jeune femme, avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se redressa, et s'allongea à ses côtés, pendant que Mme Pomfresh l'aidait à boire sa potion. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de ses membres, et ne pouvait parler que depuis quelques semaines. Il avait communiqué par clins d'oeils durant plus de six mois.

En réalité, Harry Potter n'était jamais mort. Il avait été explulsé des miles et des miles derrière le château de Poudlard durant la bataille, tout en laissant quelques petits morceaux de lui... Tout le monde l'avait cru mort, mais quelques jours plus tard, McGonagall avait couru voir Hermione en lui demandant de la suivre derrière la fôret interdite. Elles y avaient trouvé Harry, inconscient. Les deux femmes avaient décidé d'un commun accord de le cacher au reste du monde, ne mettant que Mme Pomfresh au courant. Depuis 2 ans, elle le "rafistolait". Un an et demi dans le coma, près de six mois sans pouvoir faire usage de la parole.

Dis-moi, Mione..., murmura Harry après un peu plus d'une demi-heure.

Mmh ? interrogea la jeune femme.

Tu...tu vas repartir maintenant, c'est ça ? Tu dois rentrer chez toi ?

Euh...oui Harry. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester. Je reviendrais demain, promis ! chuchota-t-elle.

Harry eut l'air confiant, mais dans ses yeux se lisait la peur que jamais sa petite amie ne revienne. Après tout, elle lui avait bien révélé qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de venir ici ! Que c'était trop dur pour elle de le voir dans cet état. Il n'était plus qu'un fardeau pour trois femmes, depuis sa supposée mort. Mais il commençait enfin à retrouver l'usage de ses mains, sentant ses doigts. Celà lui redonnait espoir. Voyant Hermione prête à fondre en larmes, il ferma les yeux tout en lui souriant, et s'abandonna au sommeil.

L'ancienne gryffondor lança un regard à l'infirmière. Celle-çi hocha la tête, désolée. Elles le savaient toutes deux, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, à quoi bon se leurrer. Hermione avait formé des projets avec Harry, mais il vivrait une vie cachée. Le professeur McGonagall avait trouvé une parade pour remédier à cet isolement obligé. Harry apprendrait dès sa sortie de l'hôpital à se transformer en un autre homme, fabriqué de toute pièce. Il aurait pour nom James Evans, et serait le compagnon d'Hermione. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait souçonner quoi que ce soit.

La vie qui l'attendait ne serait pas entièrement dénuée du lourd fadeau qu'il avait eu à porter durant tant d'années. Cependant, il pourrait enfin vivre comme tout Homme, sans craindre la mort à tous les tournants, ni la menaçe pesant sur ses proches, ou encore l'ombre de Voldemort, comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Harry ne fit pas de rêves étranges ce soir là, mais s'endormi sur une pensée tendre envers son Hermione.

Cette dernière était rentrée chez elle, et à peine avait-elle fini de transplaner qu'elle s'effondra sur son canapé et laissa couler ses larmes abondantes. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi la vie n'avait-elle pas pu les réunir en d'autres circonstances ? Ce fut sur ces questionnements qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, venu la recueillir après ces épreuves.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il était près de dix heures. Epuisée, elle s'étira avec paresse, puis sursauta en sentant quelque chose à ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, la jeune femme se rassura, ce n'était que Pattenrond qui faisait un câlin matinal à sa maîtresse. Attendrie par son chat, elle le prit entre ses bras et caressa son pelage orangé.

Elle avait passé la matinée sous la douche, et s'apprêtait à passer le restant de son samedi auprès de son petit ami. Hermione s'habilla rapidement, se maquilla à peine, et transplana.

A l'arrivée, elle eu une surprise de taille: Harry n'était pas dans son lit. La jeune professeur de métamorphose prit peur, et l'appella. Angoissée par le fait de n'avoir reçu aucune réponse, elle entra précipitemment dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. N'y trouvant personne, les larmes aux yeux de se retrouver seule dans cet endroit qu'elle détestait, elle s'en retourna vers la chambre, tête basse. Quel ne fut son étonnement quand elle sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses yeux !

Devine qui c'est...demanda une voix grave et mesquine.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de se poser la question, et se retourna frébilement, incapable de croire à ce qu'elle entendait.

Mais...tu...t'es debout ?

Non, tel que tu me vois, je suis actuellement assis dans un rocking-chair à siroter un jus de cirtouille.

Harry...sourit la jeune femme, exhaspérée et attendrie à la fois.

Il l'enlaça, pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Celà leur faisait tant de bien ! Il profitèrement longuement de cette étreinte inespérée encore quelques heures plus tot. Les bras derrière son cou, la tête contre son torse, Hermione était simplement heureuse. Rien d'autre n'aurait pû définir l'incroyable état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Ah, tu es là, toi ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas trop te fatiguer, tu es encore faible ! Tu m'écoute, oui ? s'écria Pompom, à qui visiblement aucun des deux amants ne faisait attention.

Désespérée, mais souriante, elle les regarda de loin avant de se décider à intervenir, prévoyant qu'Harry ne tiendrait pas debout encore très longtemps. Lui soutenant le bras, elle le détacha progressivement de sa petite amie, et le fit s'asseoir. S'écroulant sous la faiblesse enfantine de ses jambes, Harry rit aux éclats. Les deux femmes l'accompagnèrent dans cet accès de joie, avant que le souffrant ne déclare:

C'est bon de marcher !

Depuis quatre heures du matin, il me force à le rééduquer à la marche. Ce bougre m'a épuisée autant que lui avec son entraînement draconien !

Mais pas un seul instant je ne t'ai forcée à continuer ! se défendit l'accusé.

Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser t'écrouler en plein milieu de la salle !

Ils devisèrent, parlant de tout et de rien, ne s'attardant pas sur le sujet fatidique de la réinsertion. Mais il fallait bien y arriver, et Harry posa la première question, celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

A ton avis, Hermione; je vais réussir à m'adapter ?

Sans aucun doute, tu as toujours su t'adapter à tout.

Oui, mais j'ai jamais eu à être un autre homme que moi-même !

C'est vrai...mais tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi, sursura-t-elle à son oreille.

Deux mois passèrent encore avant qu'Harry ne soit fin prêt à réintégrer le monde des vivants. Il avait appris à changer d'apparence, devenant un autre homme, roux aux yeux marrons, grand et fin. Une alternative de ce qu'il aurait pu être à la naissance.

Peu de temps après, durant une sortie organisée un samedi à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves eurent l'occasion rare de voir l'un de leurs professeurs avec son compagnon. En l'occurance, Hermione et Harry se promenant main dans la main. Malgré ces apparitions relativement fréquentes du Survivant, personne n'eut le moindre soupçon. Harry jouait parfaitement le jeux, s'intègrant sans problèmes à son personnage factice.

Une année se déroula ainsi, avant qu'Harry ne revienne visiter Poudlard de l'intérieur. Emerveillé devant toute cette splendeur qu'il navait jamais sû effacer de sa mémoire, il donnait l'air de découvrir les lieux. Il redécouvrait la Magie des instants passés, les couloirs de pierre froide, les escaliers farceurs, les fantômes d'un temps révolu, les statues majestueuses ou grotesques, ces tableaux pleins de vie, le grouillement des élèves dans les couloirs bondés, les salles de cours méticuleusement préparées, la Grande Salle aussi immense que dans ses souvenirs, et son plafond majestueux aux reflets irréels.

De la table des professeurs, il avait gardé un souvenir précis, mais ce n'était pas une vieille femme aux airs stricts qui y était assise dans sa mémoire, mais un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, aux lunettes en demi-lune, au sourire énigmatique et aux yeux pétillants de malice et de jeunesse.

Harry voyait son adolescence et tout ce qui l'avait consruit d'un oeil nouveau, prenant une distance plus que significative avec le passé, critiquant certaines choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues, vivant comme un autre homme, dans le corps d'un autre homme. Cette distance, additionnée à son point de vue passé, son expérience aquise au fil des ans, lui permirent une nouvelle approche de la vie, moins terre à terre, moins pessimiste, plus ouverte à tout et plus globale. Il aquis une certaine sagesse durant cette deuxième vie, se demandant un instant si son mentor décédé n'avait pas vécu la même expérience que lui pour arriver à une telle ouverture d'esprit, à un tel regard sur le monde.

Il était enfin heureux et épanoui, aux côtés d'Hermione et des deux autres femmes à qui il devait la vie. Malgré tout, il éprouvait toujours une certaine mélancolie quand il croisait son meilleur ami d'une vie antérieure. Une partie de son coeur était restée là-bas, dans cette vie ou cette mort où il n'est pas resté.

Les croyants diront que la mort est un passage vers l'au-delà d'un quelconque dieu, apportant paix et quiétude aux esprits purs, ou déchirements et douleur aux profanes. D'autres diront que la mort est la fin de tout, que rien n'est possible après son avènement, que tout s'arrête là où elle commence. D'autres parleront d'une lumière au bout d'un tunnel, d'autres encore d'une simple formalité menant à d'autres aventures, ailleurs.

Harry voyait sa mort officielle comme une vie, après la Vie. Elle lui ouvrait de nouveaux horizons, plus larges, aussi compliqués sans doute, mais différents de son ancien monde, nullement identique à celui qu'il découvrait.

Quelles que soient la Vie et la Mort vécues, après la Mort vient une vie et après la Vie, viennent tant d'autres choses à découvrir.

_Voilà, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié, occupée par les cours, les bacs blancs, et tant d'autres choses de la vie... Désolée pour cette attente, ceçi n'est qu'un petit OS, mais une fic de 2 chapitres ou plus est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt ! Saïka Garner. (ps: Reviews, please !)_


End file.
